Camping trips frequently require the use of a considerable amount of gear, which must be stored, organized and transported to the campsite. Rather than loosely piling such gear in the back or trunk of a vehicle, it is usually more efficient and convenient to stow the camping gear in a storage container that fits neatly in the vehicle.
Although some campsites feature picnic tables or the like, many remote locations, such as wilderness sites, do not. In many cases, a table and benches provide for a more pleasant and convenient camping experience. Campers are able to sit down comfortably for meals or to perform other tasks. Typically, however, it is not practical or convenient to transport a picnic table or other type of table to a remote campsite. Such tables are usually large and bulky and do not fit easily within a vehicle. Space is particularly limited when the vehicle is crammed with other camping gear.